


Come Back To Me

by clexasupercorptOTP



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Luther is an ass, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexasupercorptOTP/pseuds/clexasupercorptOTP
Summary: Instead of firing the gun, Allison choses another way, the way she’s wanted to do for years, to get Vanya’s attention.





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any “The Umbrella Academy” characters.

Fear. Fear is what should be running through Allison’s veins. Fear of the woman on stage this very moment. Fear of the woman who nearly killed her. Fear of her sister. Fear of number seven, of  _ Vanya.  _

But Allison wasn’t afraid, she was entranced. From the way Vanya was carrying herself, to the ice blue eyes that replaced warm browns, to the energy flowing around them. She was captivated by the happiness on Vanya’s face as they locked eyes. 

Allison knew in that moment, as she walked down the aisle towards her sister, towards the woman radiating power, she knew she couldn’t keep lying. 

Then the boys appeared and everything went to shit. She saw the shift in the way Vanya was playing. She saw the danger of the men with guns firing at the family. She saw Five and Diego trying their best. She saw Klaus do remarkable things and she saw Luther being an idiot. 

But her heart felt Vanya, she felt the fear and the pain. She felt the anger and sorrow. As she crept up behind the smaller woman, gun in hand, she knew she couldn’t do it. She could not be the one to put a bullet in Vanya’s head. 

Even as she saw the life draining from her brothers, she couldn’t- she wouldn’t. Violence and hate and fear was what put them all in this position. And Allison knew, in her mind, in her heart and in her  _ soul _ , none of that would save them. 

So she made up her mind as the gun slipped from her grip. She looked up at her brothers, all of them looking at her, pleading for her to save them. She saw true fear in all of them, yet she chose not to pick the gun up. She walked slowly around her sister, ducking slightly under the energy stream coming from Luther. 

She came to a stop directly in front of Vanya, dressed spectacularly in all white, slightly surprised as nothing happened to her as she stood in front of the other streams of light. She looked down into piercing blue, almost white eyes. 

She saw the coldness, she saw what this woman could do. She’s been on the other end of an outburst of power from the brunette, yet Allison’s heart still skips a beat at the sharp jaw and chocolate locks. She lets her eyes trace an elegant nose and petal pink lips. She followed the trail of the pale neck onto broad shoulder hidden under baggy clothes. 

She looked back up, unsurprised to find the eyes already trained on her. The gaze curious to see what the actress had in plan to save her brothers. Allison took a shuddering breath, and slowly raised her hand to push away a stray lock of hair, her whisper coming out hourse and rough, 

“I see you Vanya. I’ve always seen you, and I am so sorry I led you to believe otherwise.”

There was a flicker of surprise before Allison took the small step forward and leant down, capturing the lips from her dreams in a gentle kiss. The sudden kiss made Vanya lose her focus, the boys dropping down behind Allison, groaning and trying to regain their balance. 

Allison gasped as a sudden surge of power was shot into her from Vanya. She quickly pulled away, but kept the other woman close as she felt the energy running through her body, stopping at her neck and healing it completely in a short few seconds. Allison opened her eyes and smiled as she met familiar wide brown. 

“Alli-“

Vanya was cut off as Allison leant forward and captured her lips in another kiss. This one deeper and rougher as Vanya fell into it. Allison reached up and tangled her slender fingers in Vanya’s hair while the shorter woman pulled Allison closer by her hips. 

The pair was roughly pushed apart as Luther tackled Vanya, slamming her to the ground as Allison fell into Diego and Klaus. Allison went to help Vanya but was stopped by Five’s, “Hold on.”

Allison went to argue but her’s and everyone else’s attention was pulled to the biggest and smallest of their family. Luther had hit Vanya at least twice, her nose bleeding and a nasty cut right below her eye. 

As the number one brought his giant fist down to hit her a third time, he was abruptly stopped by a small and dainty hand grabbing his wrist. His moment of surprise gave Vanya the opening she needing to snap her head forward, crushing Luther’s nose. 

She let go of his wrist and shoved against his chest with all the strength she could muster, sending him flying off of her and skidding to a stop a few feet away. He got up on shaky legs and Vanya did the same, holding her hands out, “I don’t want to fight you Luther. I’m sorry for what I’ve done but I had no control. I didn’t know how to keep it all in.”

Luther growled, “You’re a threat to us all and need to be locked up.”

“Luther-“

“You’re a monster and a villian. You deserve to rot in a cell till you die.”

Diego spoke up at that moment, “Luther, that’s enough!”

Luther whipped his head to his brother, “She killed mom! And Pogo! And you are defending her?!”

Vanya whimpered, memories flashed through her head of everything she has done. Mom. Pogo. Leonard- no Harold _ .  _ But the one that wouldn’t leave her,  _ Allison.  _ The yelling, the wind, the almost rumor, the blood.  _ Oh god… the blood.  _

Vanya fell to her knees, hands shaking in front of her. Allison rushed over as Luther and Diego kept yelling at each other. She cupped Vanya’s jaw and lifted her head, her own heart shattering at the broken look and tears streaming down her face. 

Vanya’s eyes flickered down, and she released a choked sob at the white bandages on Allison’s neck. She fell forward and right into Allison’s open arms, which quickly wrapped themselves around the trembling woman. 

Allison was brought back to the boys as the words, “-forced herself onto Allison with whatever she was using to kill us!!”

Allison saw red. She looked up to Five with a pleading gaze and he got the message as he quickly walked over and pulled a sobbing Vanya into his embrace, the sight would’ve been comical had the situation been different. 

Allison stood and spun on her heel, beelining it into Luther’s space, her voice bellowing out of her like no one has heard before, “IF YOU SAY OR ACCUSE VANYA OF ONE MORE THING. I WILL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET EVER OPENING YOUR MOUTH! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR NUMBER ONE?!”

The theater was thrown in absolute silence, save for the whimpers and sniffles coming from Vanya. Diego and Klaus were surprised at the show of complete dominance coming from their normally level headed sister. Five on the other hand, had seen this confrontation coming to blows sooner or later. 

Growing up, he like everyone else always knew there was something between Allison and Luther. But he also knew of the connection between his sisters. He knew that while Allison and Luther had missions and a secret spot on the roof, Allsion and Vanya had the secret looks and lingering touches. He knew that while Luther was the team’s number one, Vanya was Allison’s. 

Five remembered the necklace that used to hang around Allison’s neck that Luther gave her, but he remembers the soft moans and quiet sighs that came from Vanya’s room beside his and when Allison had tried sneaking away quietly, he knew. 

He also knew that their father found out and made Allison rumor Vanya again and then sent them on a faulty mission, Allison getting so injured, she forgot all about that night and the many before it. 

Luther pulled himself to full height, trying to scare Allison into backing down but the woman wouldn’t. “Don’t defend her Allison. She’s a monster and almost killed you. She did kill Mom and Pogo. She needs to be locked away.”

Vanya pushed away from Five and slowly got to her feet, she looked at her siblings locking eyes with Allison, “Vote.”

“What? Vanya you can’t be serious-“

Vanya cut Allison off, “I said vote. I either learn to control my powers with help or I get put in a box and the key thrown away. Vote.”

She broke eye contact and as she was walking away spoke so they could hear her on the stage, “My vote is locked up. I don’t want to hurt anyone again.”

The five siblings were thrown into an eerie silence as she left the theater. Klaus spoke up first, “Ben wants to give his vote himself so give me a second to get the strength.” The other four nodded and Diego voted while they waited, “My vote is we train her. She needs us now more than ever and after what we did to her in our younger years. She deserves us to be there.”

Luther rolled his eyes and grunted, “I vote her getting locked up.”

Five spoke up next, “As much as I hate it, if we can’t control Vanya, who knows what could happen. I vote locked up, but not for forever. She is still our sister.”

Allison shook her head, “She needs us. And I am not going to give up on her now. Never again will I give up on her.”

Klaus nodded his head, “I agree with Allison and Diego, she needs us. If we don’t teach her how to use her powers, what kind of siblings are we?”

He was quiet before his fists began to glow blue and Ben appeared next to him, “Well from what I saw, Allison is much more than that.” The boy gave Allison a teasing wink as she smiled bashfully. 

Luther growled, interrupting their moment, “What’s your vote Ben. We don’t have all day.”

Ben nodded, “I vote-“

**V-A-V-A-**

Vanya opened her eyes as the door swung open and closed behind Allison with a soft thud. The taller woman smiled softly and sat down next to the seated woman. “You played beautifully, and you look amazing Van.”

Vanya blushed heavily and shook her head, “I don’t think so but thank you Alli.”

Allison smiled at the familiar action before her face became sad, “I remember you know.”

Vanya looked up confused, “Remember what?”

Allison looked over at the confused girl, “I heard a rumor,” she paused as the words echoed and Vanya’s eyes clouded over, “that you came back to me.”

Vanya squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them, there was so much clarity, “Alli-“

Allison cupped Vanya’s cheeks, wiping away the falling tears, “Shh, I’m here again Van. I promise I am not going anywhere.”

Vanya leaned into the touch, “Am I?”

Allison smiled as her eyes filled with tears, “No. No you’re not. You’re going to go home with us and we will help you control these amazing powers you have again. Well-“

“Well what?”

“Luther is going back to the moon. He is refusing to help you and doesn’t want to be here anymore.”

“Because of me?”

Allison sighed but nodded, “Yeah.”

“And the others? Klaus, Diego, Five?”

“They are all going to stay and help. We love you Vanya. It’s time we proved that.”

Vanya smiled softly, “You have nothing to prove.”

Allison grinned, “What if I want to?”

Vanya blushed as she continued the recreation of their conversation the night they made love for the first time, “I wouldn’t want to give this part of me to anyone else.”

“Are you sure?”

“As sure as the sun rising.”

Allison beamed, “Even then, always the charmer.”

Vanya snorted, “Hardly. I was just in love, so I was cheesy.”

Allison’s smile softened, “You were in love with me?”

Vanya traced her eyes over Allison’s curly locks, her shining eyes, her full lips with perfectly white teeth on display, “I don’t think I ever fell out of love with you Allison.”

“Really?”

Vanya nodded and they both looked over as their brothers came walking out, Five in the lead, “You two good?”

Allison nodded and the woman stood, holding her hand out for Vanya, “Ready?”

Vanya took the offered hand, “Yeah. I’m ready.” 

**V-A-V-A-**

As the Hargreeves stepped out of their car and stood in front of the rubbled academy, everything came crashing into them. The reason for this destruction and the reason for their losses was their small number seven. Vanya felt the panic and grief threatening to overwhelm her, so she turned and grabbed her violin. 

She opened the case and pulled out the instrument, placing it under her chin and facing the academy. She looked over to her siblings and saw the concern for her actions. She frowned at them, “I need to play. For Mom and for Pogo, they always loved to hear me play.”

The five nodded and stood silent as the notes began to flow from Vanya and her violin. Suddenly the rubble began to move, Diego went to stop Vanya but was stopped by Five yet again, “Hold on.”

Trusting his brother, Diego stood with his siblings and watched as the academy was rebuilt piece by piece. By the time Vanya was done playing, the academy was rebuilt and Vanya had tears streaming down her face. 

All heads turned to the front door as it opened and Pogo stepped out, “Would you children like to come inside and tell me what exactly has happened and explain why your mother and I are no longer dead?”

That broke the siblings out of their surprise and they all made their way into the house, Allison stopping Vanya from entering with a soft grip on her wrist. 

Vanya looked up at the actress, “Everything okay Alli?”

Allison shook her head, “No. It’s not because I am in love with you as I was when were kids. And I refuse to walk through that doorway without promising you that I am not going to hide us. I want to tell our family and I want to go on dates with you and I want you to meet Claire. And-“

Allison was cut off by cool lips pressing against hers. Vanya pulled away shortly after, “I want nothing more Alli. Can we go inside now? It’s cold and this suit isn’t made for the cold.”

Allison nodded and followed the brunette into the house, “Maybe not, but your ass looks phenomenal in it.”

“Allison!”

The sound of laughter faded as the doors closed behind the pair. The Hargreeves had a long road before them, but this time they had each other. And when Allison and Vanya came in wrapped up in one another, the boys knew that life although rough, would be a love filled and happy one from here on out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Vallison short! 
> 
> Leave your comments and kudos below!


End file.
